Custom:Knight (RaceLord)
|Appearances= }} Knight Please note, this version of Knight is set in an alternate storyline than the mainstream version, to see the mainstream version, click here. Image will be replaced soon Background When Knight was young his village was raided by trolls. His family was killed by Grakor, Leader of the Westnor Trolls. Before Knight was killed by Grakor, a army of the King's Knights came to save the village. Grakor and the other trolls retreated to the mountains. Knight was the only survivor of his village. From that day on, Knight wanted revenge on Grakor, and every troll in Ashlar. Knight joined the King's Knights and on his 1st day he stabbed himself in the foot. On the 5th day he stabbed his right arm and on the 7th day he stabbed someone else in the foot. On his 10th day he was given a wood practice sword for he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else. Knight quickly showed improvement using the practice sword and was put in the squad Navo. While on a scouting mission with his squad, Knight saw a troll and started chasing after it. Navo squad tried to tell Knight to stop, but he kept chasing after the troll. The troll led him into a cave and Knight saw Grakor, the troll that kill his family. Knight went into blind rage and attacked Grakor. Knight sliced Grakor's head off and killed every other troll in the cave. When Navo squad arrived, they saw Knight covered in troll blood and he was holding Grakor's head. Knight then collapsed, Navo squad took him back to the barracks to be fixed up. Three days later Knight awoke to the castle under siege by a army of trolls. He grabbed a sword, ran outside, and saw the outer walls controlled by the trolls. Knight ran down to the forward command post and asked whats going on. A soldier told him that Dragor, son of Grakor, had gathered hundreds of trolls from the deepest and darkest caves of Ashlar and started attacking the castle. Knight and 200 other knights assaulted the trolls. The battle was great, the trolls retreated, and many knights were killed and injured. Knight looked around at the bodies of the knights and trolls. He then started looking around at the bodies of the trolls and the retreating trolls, trying to find Dragor. Knight called over a horse, jumped on it, and headed over to the keep. When Knight arrived at the keep the guards were dead. Knight ran into the throne room and saw Dragor standing over the king. Knight rushed Dragor and cut his head off, like what he did to the troll's father, Grakor. Knight picked up the king, carried him out of the keep, and brought him over to the medic's station. The next day, it was confirmed that the king was dead. The king's son was made king. Over 200 graves were dug for the people that died. Nynrah made Knight a general, for leading the troops to battle, riding the castle of trolls, killing Grakor and Dragor, and trying to save his father's life. Fall of Morcia TBA Sometime during the battle Knight went missing. After the battle, survivors declared that Knight was killed during the battle. More info coming soon Gallery of Variants Notes * Trolls are Orcs. See Also |}